Mai And Ty Lee's Day Off
by nyc2dragon
Summary: One Shot, On their day off, Ty Lee decides to give Mai a makeover so a certain prince will notice her. This story is very funny, but also has some nice touching moments betweens two best friends


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender, it belongs to Nickelodeon

Mai and Ty Lee's Day Off

Azula's has finally conquered Ba Sing Se, and she had her brother Zuko in the fold, the Fire Nation princess was in a good mood, she gave her two loyal sidekicks Mai and Ty Lee the day off. In their rooms Mai and Ty Lee were discussing how to spent their day off.

"Finally a day off from boredom, what should we do" Mai said.

"I know what you want to do, you want to go see our newest recruit Zuko" Ty Lee said with a smile.

"Ty Lee I have no idea what you are talking about" Mai said with a blush on her face.

"You are right you can't see him, until I give you a make over, Mai we are going shopping."

"Ty Lee I…"

"I am not taking no for an answer, when I am done with you, he is going to be blown away."

Mai knew when Ty Lee was this excited about something, it was impossible to talk her out of it.

"Okay Ty Lee let's go shopping."

"Yeah" the acrobat said like a child.

* * *

They went to the Ba Sing Se clothing store, Mai looked at the first outfit she saw, hoping to get out of the place as soon as she could.

"How about this outfit?" Mai said.

Ty Lee looked at the outfit and gave a disguised look. The dress was black and winkled, and looked like it was run over by merchant charts.

"I don't think so, leave the style to me."

Mai tried close to 2 dozen dresses that Ty Lee picked out, including a blue dress with stripes, a purple dress, and not surprisingly a pink dress they couldn't agree on anything, until they finally found the dress. It was a white dress with black sleefs, Mai tried on the dress. Mai looked beautiful in the dress.

"So how do I look?" Mai asked.

"You look beautiful. We take this one." Ty Lee told the merchant.

Mai and Ty Lee were walking to Mai thought was home, but Ty Lee was not finished yet.

"Now that we got the dress, we need to give you the fact that matches that dress, and show Zuko that beautiful girl that is hiding" Ty Lee said.

"Where are going?"

"You'll see."

* * *

The two girls went to the Ba Sing Se spa.

"I want you to give my friend the full spa treatment." Ty Lee told the spa workers.

"Okay but no one touch my feet." Mai said, as Ty Lee nodded her head and pointed to Mai's feet, signaling them to ignore Mai's request.

Ty Lee was enjoying her spa treatment, while Mai was objecting to the peticure.

* * *

When they finally finished Mai looked different. As Mai and Ty Lee on their way back to the palace, Ty Lee compliment Mai on her new look.

"Wow Mai you look beautiful, Zuko is going to notice you for sure."

"You think so, believe it or not I had fun today" Mai said 

"That is great, two things that I have enjoyed about this misson Azula recruited me for."

"Yes what is it?"

"Getting to meet that cute water tribe boy, and spending time with you" as Ty Lee said those words, Mai began to show emotion, those words clearly touched her.

Mai and Ty Lee walked by a mini bridge, when the walked past two girls.

"You look nice" one of the girls said to Mai.

"Yeah for a clown." the other girl said, as the two girls laughed.

Ty Lee was about to say something, when Mai stopped her.

"You are right, that is funny. Your girls are really smart. I know you can think fast" Mai said as she and Ty Lee began to walk away, the two mean girls walked on the mini bridge above a small river. Mai turned around and towards the two girls.

"Think fast" Mai said, as she threw a couple of dagers at them slowly. The two girls in fear jumped right into the river. Which is what Mai planned all along, if she wanted to hit the girls with her dagers, she would have thown them much faster.

Mai and Ty Lee looked at the two girls who were all wet.

"I see you two are all wet, have a nice wet day" Ty Lee said.

"Don't listen to those two, Mai you look beautiful" Ty Lee said.

"Thanks so do you, you always express your self so openly. Like you and the water tribe boy, you are not afraid to express yourself" Mai admited.

"Well you never so any fear, you are not even afraid of Azula" Ty Lee said.

"Between the two of us, we make one hell of person." Ty Lee said.

"I guess so" Mai said, as the two girls giggled.

The End

**I hoped you enjoy this story. If you liked this story check out my other fan fic, Sidekicks Of Evil in the American Dragon: Jake Long section. I think you know who those two girls were. I couldn't resist giving those two snobs more embarassment. Mai and Ty Lee are two characters that I enjoy writng for, they are funny, but they are also very interesting people. I hoped you enjoyed this story.**


End file.
